


In Which Simmons Doesn't Plan Ahead

by Fireice217



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jemma is weirdly impulsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireice217/pseuds/Fireice217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was impulsive and texted you that I'm in love with you btw I'm out of town right now" AU<br/>Right after the Academy/before joining the team, Fitz and Simmons get a short vacation. Simmons texts Fitz in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Simmons Doesn't Plan Ahead

Jemma Simmons was a planner. She didn’t like not having a clue about what might happen or not being semi-prepared for all possibilities. Simmons was therefore, not an impulsive person by any means. Except, apparently, when she texts her best friend of five years that she’s fallen in love with him. Oh, and that’s she’s not in town at the moment. The second the text goes through Jemma flips out.“Oh no, what have I done? What if Fitz freaks out? What if he decides we shouldn’t be friends anymore? What if he asks me out just because he feels bad? Or we break up and can’t stand each other?? Maybe I should pretend this never happened. Or that my brother stole my phone and sent that as a joke. Ugh, who am I kidding Fitz knows I don’t have a brother.” Jemma is pacing her room at her grandparents house where they’re staying frantically. She turns her phone volume on high, then changes her mind and mutes it, then changes her mind again and turns it off- before suddenly turning it back on again.

“Jemma? Are you ready for supper?” Her mother calls out.

“I’ll be out in a bit mum!” Jemma shouts back. She debates taking her phone with her or leaving it in her room and ends up leaving it. During dinner Jemma goes to the bathroom (actually her bedroom to check for messages from Fitz) so many times that her grandmother asks if she’s sick.

“I’m fine really, just waiting for a message.” Jemma says.

“Oh from Fitz?” her mum says casually. Jemma tries not to looked shocked or blush.

“Um yes.” Her mum raises an eyebrow.

“You’re always talking to that boy. Has he asked you out yet?” Jemma nearly chokes on her food.

“No! No mum we’re just really good friends.” Well I hope we still are, she thinks. She doesn’t notice her mum roll her eyes. After dinner, Jemma tries to help clean up, but isn’t allowed to.

“We never see you dear.” Her grandmother said, “You’re not going to work the whole time we do see you.” So Jemma sits at the empty table and listens to her mum and grandmother talk and tries not to check her phone every five seconds. It’s not very successful. Jemma starts getting more and more nervous as time wears on.

“Jemma are you sick? You look pale.” Her grandmother looks worried.

“No, I’ll be fine I think I’ll just take a quick nap.” Her grandmother nods, and starts talking to Jemma’s mum again. Jemma tries to sleep, but keeps seeing Fitz’s face everytime. She keeps daydreaming about what’ll happen. Will Fitz call her and say that no sorry, maybe they shouldn’t be friends? Or surprise her when she returns home (after reassuring her over text he’s not mad, and yes they’ll be fine) and then ask her out? Or will he get angry and yell at her that no he doesn’t love her and never will? The last one keeps Jemma up for ages until she angrily pulls back her blankets and goes to get a drink of water. It’s completely dark and has started raining by now. Her parents and grandparents have gone to bed. Jemma didn’t realize how long she’d laid in her bed thinking. Jemma tiptoes to the kitchen and grabs a glass. The rain has picked up, now coming down in sheets. _Glad I’m not out there_. Jemma thinks. As she quietly makes her way back to her room, she pauses. A flash of light had come through the living room window. Must be the neighbors getting back late from somewhere she thinks, but freezes when there’s a frantic knocking at the front door. Jemma grabs the closest thing to her- an umbrella- and approaches the door. Someone knocks again, louder. Jemma looks through the glass but can’t make out much except that they’re almost her size and she could probably knock them out with the umbrella. Maybe. She opens the door, brandishing the umbrella as threateningly as possible. Whatever she was expecting, it was certainly not a soaking wet Fitz, hair plastered down on his head and staring at her like a madman.

“Jemma!” He says, seemingly oblivious that he’s standing in a rainstorm.

“Fitz! What are you doing here??” Jemma is shocked.

“I, um, got your text and I-“ “Come in you’re soaking wet-“ Fitz and Simmons speak at the same time, then pause and blush. Fitz steps inside, dripping water everywhere. Simmons puts the umbrella down while vaguely wondering how he got here.

“So, um, I g-got your text and-“ Simmons cuts Fitz off because honestly he’s shivering so much he can barely speak now. She grabs his hand, completely ignores her blush, and pulls him towards the bathroom.

“Honestly Fitz you’re going to freeze to death you need to get warm-“ Fitz pulls away slightly as they reach the bathroom. Simmons continues talking as Fitz speaks.

“Simmons. Simmons. Jemma look I got your text and I came because I n-need to t-tell you I’m in love with you as well.”“You need to shower to get warm Fitz honestly. Take your clothes off.” Fitz stops dead. So does Jemma. _Oh my god did I just say that. Wait did Fitz just say he’s in love with me as well??_ Jemma looks up at Fitz who’s blushing madly.

“Could you repeat that?” Jemma asks. “Um, did you say take off your clothes?” Fitz says at the same moment. They stand for a moment looking awkwardly at each other before Fitz clears his throat.

“I, um, I said I’m in love with you as well.” Fitz says.

“Oh.” Jemma says. Fitz flaps his arms wetly against his sides.

“I would hug you righ’ now but I don’t want you to get wet.” Fitz says, and Jemma blushes.

“I’ll get some clothes for you.” Fitz nods and starts pulling off his cardigan. Jemma blushes again and practically runs to her room. _Fitz is in love with me. He’s in love with me as well_. Jemma doesn’t know what to do, she hadn’t really thought past the ‘telling Fitz I’m in love with him’ part. She grabs a pair of sweatpants that were probably Fitz’s originally and a t-shirt. “Fitz? I’ve got clothes for you.” Muffled swearing and a faint “come in” come from behind the door. Fitz appears to have gotten stuck in his cardigan and button up. His arms are above his head, cardigan and shirt stuck over his face.

“Um, I think my shirt’s trying to come with my cardigan, I’m sorta stuck.” Fitz says, muffled.

“Oh Fitz.” Jemma walks over and pulls down Fitz’s shirt, separating it from his cardigan, which he flings off his head.

“Um, thanks.” Fitz says and Jemma suddenly realizes she is really close and backs quickly out the door, throwing the clothes she brought him on the counter. _Jemma calm down. It’s fine. You just saw your best friend shirtless is all. And helped him undress- NO don’t think about it like that oh god. He’s just your best friend- who you are in love with and also said he’s in love with you. Oh god._ Simmons lays down again, very aware of the shower running. She tries to completely ignore the situation by reading one of her many books, leaning against the headboard. She manages to distract herself enough that she misses the shower being turned off.

“Er, Jemma?” Fitz is standing in the doorway, “Um I wasn’t sure what to do with my wet clothes, I just left them in the bathroom.”

“Oh, you can hand them up in the laundry room, it’s near the kitchen. Third door on the left after you leave the bathroom and head towards the kitchen.” Fitz nods and disappears again. Jemma attempts to distract her thoughts by reading more, but all she’s gotten so far is that there are, in fact, words on this page. She gives up and puts the book down a few minutes later. Jemma looks up, startled to see Fitz leaning against the doorway.

“Fitz! You scared me.” Fitz blushes and nervously looks at his feet.

“Sorry. I just didn’t want to interrupt you.” Fitz almost says something else but stops himself. Jemma looks at him confusedly.

“You’re beautiful.” Fitz finally mutters bashfully, and Jemma can feel her face go red. She smiles at him, and gets up. Fitz looks decidedly worried, until Jemma hugs him. He grins and hugs her back.

“You’re pretty handsome yourself.” Jemma says. Fitz smiles shyly and then steps back slightly, holding Jemma’s hands.

“Jemma. You’ve been my best friend for five years. Honestly when I got your text I was in shock. All I knew was I had to get here as soon as possible to make sure I hadn’t imagined it. And apparently I didn’t-“ Jemma blushes impressively red at this statement, “Because you didn’t seem too shocked when I said th-that I love you.” Fitz smiles at Jemma for a moment, then continues. “Would you like to go on a date with me, Jemma Simmons?” He asks. Jemma grins broadly before leaning up and kissing him. Fitz freezes for a moment before returning it.

“Yes. “ Jemma says, nodding enthusiastically after they pull apart. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” Fitz tries to grin, but is interrupted by a huge yawn.

“Maybe we should figure out when an’ everythin’ in the mornin’ I’m dead tired.” Fitz says. Jemma nods and helps make up the couch for him. After Fitz is set up on the couch Jemma starts to leave, but is stopped by Fitz.

“ ‘M love you Jemma.” He says sleepily.

“I love you too, Leopold.” Fitz lets out a tired mock groan as Jemma leaves. She falls asleep quickly after that, a grin on her face.

Jemma’s mother is completely confused when she finds her daughter’s best friend sleeping on the couch the next morning, wearing sweatpants she knows are her daughter’s.


End file.
